Time Travel Chaos
by Chaos Maker 6
Summary: The Potter-Weasley-Lupin-Malfoy family find a time turner in a secret room. Little Molly thinks it's a pretty necklace and wants to play with it. She brings it to her Uncle Harry's. They end up in 1995, at Grimmauld Place; the Whole order is there.
1. Intro

Time Travel Chaos

**A.N-** The only thing I own is the plot. Characters all belong to J. K. Rowling

Teddy Remus Lupin – 19 Victoire Weasley – 17 James Sirius Potter – 13 Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy , Albus Severus Potter & Rose May Weasley – 11 Hugo Alastor Weasley & Lily Luna Potter – 9 Twins: Roxanne Kate & Fred Fabian 2nd Weasley – 8 Dominique Dora Weasley – 7 Louis Dennis Weasley – 6 Twins: Molly Marie & Lucy Jade Weasley – 5

Victoire; Dominique; Louis – Bill & Fleur Rose; Hugo – Hermione & Ron Roxanne; Fred – George & Angelina Molly; Lucy – Percy and Audrey The Potters – Harry & Ginny Scorpius – Draco & Astoria Teddy – Remus & Tonks; Godfather Harry; lives with Grandmother Andromeda

**A.N** – Sorry, that had to be done!


	2. The Secret Room

A.N: This is J. K. Rowling's not mine.

Chapter One: The Secret Room

"Ahhhhh!" They all screamed as the floor dropped underneath Lily, Molly, Lucy and Victoire's feet.

"What the heck?" James said; "I didn't mean to. I just… leant on the wall!"

"It's a secret room," exclaimed Lily. "Come down you guys, there's stairs now."

Soon all the Kids were down there.

"You know;" Said Hugo. "I remember Dad saying in his, Mum's and Uncle Harry's second year –you know with the Polyjuice – Uncle Draco said the Ministry raided the house; but didn't find anything. It was because of a room below the drawing room. Grandpa Arthur got told by dad; so they checked and it was all taken."

"You're right," said Scorpius thoughtfully. "I remember Grandfather Lucius muttering _something _about stolen artefacts _under_ the drawing room to Grandpa Arthur. I didn't understand at the time but…"

"Well," Said Victoire. "That means we can look around. Grandfather Lucius _wouldn't_ have put it back down here. So I suppose we could look around. No silly business though; Lily, Roxanne, Fred, Louis. She continued sternly.

"Yes Ma'am" Louis and Fred chorused, rolling their eyes.

"Time could change" Lucy said somewhat dreamily; she could sometimes see things. – Grandmother 'Cissa said she maybe a seer.

"What does that mean 'Cy?" James asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Dunno, 'Tories' right. Let's look around."

So; the fourteen split up and searched the secret room. No one noticed five year old Molly pick up a golden necklace. She really liked it, and put it around her neck. It tucked under the top of her shirt, hidden from view. She'd take it off when they left she decided. Half an hour later everyone was at the stairs.

"Anyone find anything?" asked James.

"I found some books; they were all boring" replied Hugo.

"There was dresses, robes and other stuff, kinda old fashioned but really beautiful over there" Rose said. "Domi' and I tried the robes on their all for adults not kids."

"Books" "A chess set" "Dust" "Map of the Manor" "Withered plants" came other replies. "A pretty gold necklace" said Molly.

"Maybe we could ask Grandfather Lucius about this next time we're here?" asked Teddy. "Anyway, we're going to Harry and Ginny's Place in ten minutes. Best go up now huh?"

All of them scrambled up the stairs. James worked out how to close the trap door. Molly forgot all about her necklace; and they all trooped out to the Lounge where the adults were just about ready to head off.

"Grimmauld Place!" everyone shouted as they used the Floo.

When everyone was there; the Kids got told to stay in the Lounge while the adults made dinner and talked. Teddy, Victoire and Hugo all started reading. Roxanne, Fred, Lily, Hugo and Louis talked quietly about a prank the wanted to do. Scorpius, James and Albus talked about the last Slytherin – Gryffindor quidditch match. Dominique and Lucy played checkers; and Molly remembered her necklace.

Pulling the necklace off she saw it looked like the sand timer Aunt He'minee (Hermione) had for the muggle games they had. The difference was this was on a necklace. It also twisted. She poked it and it spun around. Still spinning it she was startled when Teddy called her.

"'Ly? What's that?" he asked

She spun around and the necklace hit his leg. It must have been old because it broke in half. Molly gasped; and knelt down to pick up the sand, timer and chain.

"Put it down!" Teddy said – a gust of wind spread the sand over them all- "It's a Time-turner!"

The world started spinning…


	3. 1996

**A.N** I only own the Plot; the rest is JKRowlings

Chapter Two: 1996

**Sirius Pov **

"Uuh that hurt" said a boy who looked like James. He stood up – eyes closed – and ruffled his hair. He turned to the girl next to him. She looked like Bills girlfriend; Fleur…

"Alright 'Torie?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. Not noticing any of us order members the got the others up.

Altogether (from the back of their heads) there was a Metamorphmagus (with Nymmie's bubblegum Pink Hair), a Fleur and a Malfoy look-a- like, the James boy, a Harry boy, a Lily girl and six Weasley look-a-likes; also a younger girl who looked like the Fleur-look-a-like with green tips in her hair, and a boy with silver-red hair.

"What happened?" asked the James-look-a-like

"Nothing" Said the-Boy-Who-Had-Pink-Hair. "Don't worry"

"I'm NOT worried; I _just _wanted to know…" The James Boy said. He saw us; the whole order. "Hey Teddy…"

The Pink Hair guy; (now 'Teddy') sighed. _"Yesss, _James" he hissed.

"You may want to look." 'James' said.

"At what?" Teddy ground out; he seemed to be making sure the youngest Weasley-look-a-like was okay.

"Well there's a bunch of teachers and two head_masters _and a bunch of other people; include…"

"That's nice there here to make you redo school in a place where you learn to keep you mouth shut"

Snape smirked at that. 'James' glared.

"I WAS going to say family friends," he muttered. "But now, I'll say your DEAD parents"

"That's a low blow Ja…" he broke off, and blinked. "Oh boy we're toast."

20 minutes later all the kids wands were handed over and they were sitting down.

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well," said Teddy. "You can get Veritaserum, 'cause after we explain it won't be believable. Don't interrupt until the end, please. Anyways; I'm Teddy Lupin, I'm 19." He had neat, pink hair and Remy's eyes. A few people gasped. He glared and his eyes went amber, returning back to chocolate brown in a few seconds. He nudged the Fleur-look-a-like.

"I'm Victoire Weasley, 17." She looked exactly like Fleur but with a glint in her eye and strawberry blonde streaked all through her hair. It'd be bad to underestimate her.

"I'm Dominique – Domi – Weasley, 'Toire's little sister. I'm 7" She had the tips of her silver dyed green and brown eyes.

"I'm Louis, their little brother. I'm 6." He pointed at the two girls. He had Fleur's hair in red, eyes everything.

"I'm James Potter, 13."

People gasped at that one. He looked like Jamie, Prongs. He had the same glasses and hair – more messy than Harry's. He rolled his eyes.

"Al Potter, I'm 11." He looked like Harry with silver, square shaped frames for his glasses.

"Lily, their little sister. I'm 9" She pointed at James and Albus. She had Lily's red hair and smile, Jamie's eyes. She was wearing a necklace I'd often seen Snape wear. A family necklace, I got told it was his mothers.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I'm 11." That was obvious.

"Rose Weasley I'm 11" A Weasley with Hermione's eyes. – Snigger.

"I'm Hugo, 9, Roses brother." He had red-brown hair, bushy and freckled, blue eyes. He was a mix of Hermione and Ron.

"Roxanne and Fred Weasley, we're both 8." The girl had her hair in lots of little plaits. The boy looked like Fred and George.

"Molly Weasley, I'm 5" she held up four fingers. Teddy corrected her. She looked like our Molly, but with caramel eyes.

The last girl, and kid; "I'm Lucy Jade Weasley" she looked up. "I'm 5 too, and 'Ly's twin." She had Purple eyes. They could see right through you. She looked like her twin, but her eyes. "You know," She said looking at me. "When a friendly enemy gives orders on family; you really ought to listen. …Or not fight your cousin."

"What?" I asked.

She shrugged; "Granmother 'Cissa says I'm a seer. Apparently it makes good sense to lis'sen to me"

"This must be what you meant by _'Time could change'_" Teddy said, he looked over at us; "she said that when we went to explore under the drawing room."

"Under?" asked Arthur. "What at the _Malfoys_?"

The Malfoy boy raised an eyebrow; "Yes, at the _Malfoys_. James lent on the wall and found it. We wanted to explore. When you searched you didn't happen to see a Time Turner at all?"

"Yes, is that how you got here?"

"I thought it was a necklace," said little Molly. "I brought it here and it broke on Teddy. I didn't mean to, sorry"

"Its okay – Molly was it? We'll get you home."

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Moody asked.

Teddy looked at Dumbledore and sighed. "We know stuff about you; you had a sister, Ariana. At her funeral your brother broke you nose. You _think_ – and so does your brother – you killed her. Really, it was Gellert. This is your worst memory. You see you family in the mirror of Erised." He looked down. "Sorry"

"We can trust them," Albus said. "Well, I think it's time for dinner, Molly?"

"Oh yes" Molly said.

"Are you staying Albus?" I asked.

"N…" he started

"You can look Dad in the eye. Tom can't get to you through him unless he's just had a vision. You should explain; otherwise he'll think you blame him for bringing him back."

Albus looked at Al. – What was the Kids full name anyway.

"I'll stay."


	4. We're Family

**A.N** Anything recognizable belongs to JKRowling.

Chapter 3: We're Family

**Normal Pov**

"Dinner!" Mrs Weasley called.

The Twins apparated beside her, and all the others came down the stairs; waking Mrs Black.

"Filth! Scum and Mudbloods! Blood-Traitors Un…"

"Shut-up!" yelled Scorpius. "Shut-up you old cow; no one actually listens to you, if you scream for attention start talking; not yelling about stupid blood purity!"

Mrs Black blinked at that; no one had said that except for he good-for-nothing-son-Sirius, yet this boy; a Malfoy; screamed back like that. Scorpius shut the curtains and made his way into the kitchen; sitting next to Rose. None of his _'cousins'_ said; or looked at him strange, but the Order and other _'relatives'_ did.

"What?" Scorpius asked, innocently.

"No one has ever made my Mother shut up like that, you know, for a **Malfoy** you're all right," said Sirius.

"You're a _**Malfoy**_ what the hell –Ronald! – are **you** doing here?" sneered Ron.

Scorpius just raised an eyebrow.

"We got here by a Time Turner accident. Little Molly here – ('m not little!) accidently broke one. Now we're all here. We're all relatives; 'cept Scorp and Teddy. Scorp's our cousin in all but blood; he'll marry Rosie, and Teddy's my Godbrother; soon he'll work up his nerves and ask his girlfriend, 'Torie, to marry him and we'll all be a big happy family. Oh yeah; we're your family too; yah know being from the future and all." Said James

"_James!_" Exclaimed Teddy, his hair (and face) turning fuchsia pink.

"What?" James asked. "It's true!"

"So what, you're our kids from the future?" George asked.

"No," said Little Fred, rolling his eyes. "James just made it all up to trick you. Of course it's true!"

"Wicked," the eldest set of twins said.

"So," said Fred. "Who're you're…"

"…Parents?" George continued. "Or can't you tell us?"

"And your names," asked Hermione.

"Well," said Lily. "I'm Lily Potter; my two brothers, James (she points) and Al. Then there's our Godbrother Teddy Lupin; his girlfriend, Victoire Weasley, Toire's younger siblings; Dominique and Louis. Then there are Rose and Hugo; Fred and Roxanne; Molly and Lucy Jade Weasley. Scorpius is a Malfoy as you've probably figured, but he's still like our cousin.

"So, who's your parents?" asked Sirius.

"Well," said Fred II. "Teddy here is be related to Tonks and Uncle Remus. Victoire is French," he stated, continuing. "So she, Domi and Louie are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's kids"

"Lily, James and…" Sirius butted in "Al –what is your full name?" asked Sirius.

"Al," he answered. "You were saying?"

"Well you said you cousins and Potters so that means Harry marries Ginny." He finished, smirking.

Ginny and Harry blushed beet red. The 3 potters nodded

"What!" Shouted the Weasley boys –bar Charlie and Bill. "Our sister!"

"It hasn't happened yet their not even going out yet!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Anyway," Sirius continued. "Rose and Hugo are Brother and sister right? –a nod – Well, I say their Hermione and Ron's kids."

It was their turn to blush. They both blushed deeper than Ginny and Harry together. Everyone else laughed. "Well," said Harry. "It's about time. When do they start going out?"

"During the last battle they needed basilisk fangs. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione went to the chamber of secrets – don't ask how – and got the fangs. They came to the room of requirement to give them to dad. While there Uncle Ron said they had to do something and Aunt Hermione said_ 'oh, Ron!' _and they started kissing," Said Al.

"_Very _romantic,"said Fred and George. "Ronniekins; I think you need lessons."

"Actually," said Rose. "I'm _pretty_ sure it was Mum kissed Dad; not the other way 'round"

Hermione was scarlet.

"Anyway," Fred II strived on. "Roxanne and I would be Mum and Dads kids.

Roxanne; "And I prefer Roxy, it's easier."

"Scorpius would obviously be Draco's son…" said Fred II.

"…Unless of course he has an unknown brother or sister…" continued Roxy

Fred and George frowned. "He doesn't have one does he?"

"No," Scorpius answered smiling. "My Mum is Astoria Greengrass. Aunt Hermione Aunty Ginny and Uncles Ron and Harry probably have seen; maybe heard of her or her older sister, Daphne.

"Uncle Percy, is Molly and Lucy's Dad; Aunt Audrey is their Mum" Fred finally finished"

"Interesting," Sirius said. "So you're saying Weasley's and Malfoys get on in the future?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said. "'Cept Uncle Ron and Dad; Grandpa Arthur and Grandfather Lucius… I doubt that'll change."

"Dinner!" Mrs Weasley said. Everyone then tucked into the delicious meal of chicken, ham, salads and desserts.


	5. Conversations

**A.N:**This isn't mine. Characters belong to JKRowling. The bold and italic is straight from the order of the phoenix.

Chapter 4: Conversation

After dinner the original conversation came about. Harry'd only arrived that night.

_"__**You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort,"**_ said Sirius.

_**The atmosphere in the room changed with the rapidity Harry associated with the arrival of Dementors. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Lupin, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary.**_

_**"I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so –"**_

_"__**And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're too young."**_

_**She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched on its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone.**_

_"__**Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen—"**_

_"__**Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.**_

_"__**How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.**_

_"__**We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.**_

"'_**you're**__** too young, you're not in the Order'," said Fred in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Harry's not even of age!"**_

_"__**It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly, "that's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand -"**_

_"__**It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what **_Albus _**said, I suppose?"**_

_"__**Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight.**_

_**"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said **_Albus_**, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George's heads swiveled from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley**_ to Dumbledore_** as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius.**_

_**"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly, **_Albus,_**" said Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" (again, there was a collective shudder around the table at the name) "he has more right than most to -"**_

_"__**He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mrs. Weasley. "He's only fifteen and -"**_

_"__**And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some."**_

_"__**No one's denying what he's done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still -"**_

_"__**He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.**_

_"__**He's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the colour rising in her cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius!"**_

_"__**I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.**_

_"__**I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"**_

_"__**What's wrong with that?" said Harry.**_

_"__**What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"**_

_"__**Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising.**_

_"__**Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why **_Albus_** keeps reminding you to stay at home and -"**_

_"__**We'll leave my instructions from **_Albus_** out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly.**_

_"__**Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley, rounding on her husband. "Arthur, back me up!"**_

_**Mr. Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply.**_

_**"**_Albus_** knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Headquarters."**_

_**"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"**_

_"__**Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs. Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts - not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture - from us, rather than a garbled version from… others."**_

_**His expression was mild, but Harry felt sure Lupin, at least, knew that some Extendable Ears had survived Mrs. Weasley's purge.**_

_"__**Well," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well… I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: **_Albus_** must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart -"**_

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something –

_"__**He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.**_

_"__**He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. "Who else has he got?"**_

_"__**He's got me!"**_

_"__**Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"**_

_**Sirius started to rise from his chair.**_

_"__**Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry," said Lupin sharply. "Sirius, sit down."**_

_**Mrs. Weasley's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white.**_

_"__**I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin continued, "he's old enough to decide for himself."**_

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

_"__**I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once.**_

_**He did not look at Mrs. Weasley. He had been touched by what she had said about his being as good as a son, but he was also impatient with her mollycoddling. Sirius was right, he was not a child.**_

_"__**Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny - Ron - Hermione - Fred - George – I want you out of this kitchen, now."**_

_**There was instant uproar.**_

_"__**We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.**_

_"__**If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.**_

_"__**Mum, I want to hear!" wailed Ginny.**_

_"__**NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up, her eyes over bright. "I absolutely forbid -"**_

_"__**Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "They are of age."**_

_"__**They're still at school."**_

_"__**But they're legally adults now," said Mr. Weasley, in the same tired voice.**_

_**Mrs. Weasley was now scarlet in the face.**_

_"__**I - oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron -"**_

_**"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" said Ron hotly. "Won't - won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.**_

_**For a split second, Harry considered telling Ron that he wouldn't tell him a single word, that he could try a taste of being kept in the dark and see how he liked it. But the nasty impulse vanished as they looked at each other.**_

_"__**Course I will," Harry said.**_

_**Ron and Hermione beamed.**_

_"__**Fine!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Fine! Ginny - BED!"**_


	6. Horcrux

**A.N:** JKRowling owns anything recognizable.

Chapter 5: Horcruxes

Then Teddy spoke up, "err… what about us?"

Startled everyone looked at them. "We know what happens; so we don't need to listen, but, what are we going to do? I mean we have to get home!" Teddy continued.

"Well," said Sirius. "The only room which I doubt has Dark stuff in it is Regulus' but…"

"He _was _with Voldemort," James said. "_Was_, ask Kreature about it; this isn't our story to tell."

So, Sirius called, "Kreature!"

"Master," he started then Victoire interrupted.

"Kreature," she said. "Sirius should know how his brother died. And seeing as you can't destroy it, we can help."

"How do you know – Master made me promise Kreature failed!" He went to hit himself with a plate, Lily grabbed hold of him.

"Come on," she said lets find the locket. We can destroy it promise." And Kreature was pulled into the living room to get the locket. They came back with it.

"Err…" said Scorpius, "how will we destroy it… oh! Kreature can 'pop' into Hogwarts can't he!" he asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well Kreature, do you think you can go to the Chamber of secrets and get a fang from this dead basilisk?"

"– and," said James go to the Room of Come and Go and get this crown/diadem that belonged to Ravenclaw?"

"Kreature will"

Everyone blinked "You aren't meant to change time you know…" Hermione said.

"Best living then dead, more time to search than wonder" Lucy said. "Heaps of people died. Maybe now they won't. Getting these means you don't have to wonder where the others are."

"Other what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Horcrux; he made seven. The most magical number… The diary wasn't a memory, but a Horcrux some of his soul broken off and put in. The others are Hufflepuffs' cup, Ravenclaws' diadem, Slytherins' Locket, Nagini and the resurrection stone ring – which has a curse in it so unless you want to die _don't_ put it on." James explained.

POP! Kreature had come back. He had the diadem and fang. "Brilliant!" exclaimed Lily. "Hey, Kreature – ^open^ - do you wanna do it? Destroy it I mean just stab and don't listen to it; its lies."

They future kids looked on, worried. They knew and remembered what they'd been told about when their Dad/Uncle Ron stabbed it. Kreature didn't have any trouble. He did as the 'Little Mistress' (he listened in on the order meetings, of course he knew her name!) said and didn't listen. 'For Master Regulus' he thought. When it was dead Lily looked at it.

"You know, I know this is broken but…" she walked over to Teddy. He nodded and repaired the side the fang went through as best as possible. She went back to Kreature, "Here; it was Regulus' you might should have it."

Kreature started crying "Thankyou Miss Lily, thankyou." She was as nice as his Master Regulus was.

"S'ok; but Kreature, do you think you can tell them about Regulus, or shall I?"

"Master said the Dark Lord needed an Elf. He volunteered Kreature. He took Kreature to a cave, gave the wall blood and went across in a green boat on a lake of bodies. The Dark Lord made Kreature drink a potion, Kreature saw bad, bad thing he'd done. He asked the Dark Lord to stop, but he just laughed. When the basin was empty The Dark Lord put this necklace in and refilled it, leaving Kreature. Kreature needed a drink and went for water but the people pulled him down. Then Master called and I was saved." Pausing he made sure the locket was still around his neck. "Master was worried. Always pacing and muttering. He came and visited Kreature in his room, and asked to be taken to the lake where Kreature had been. Kreature wasn't to tell anyone of what was to happen. Kreature took them both there and Master drank the poison. He begged for his brother and lived his baddest times. Kreature was told to make him continue drinking it. At the end Master replaced the locket with a fake with a signed note inside. I was told to l-l-lea-eeave Master there, go an-an-nnd destr-roy-oy it, the locke-et. Kreature has done it now."

"Thanks for telling us, Kreature." Victoire said with a small smile. "Perhaps you should go calm down now?"

Kreature went. He went to the attic and started his job, cleaning. Leaving the rest to talk about Horcrux.


	7. Changing Time

**AN: **Anything recognizable is JKRowling's.

Chapter 6 Changing Time

"Are you actually _allowed_ to do this…? I mean… it's the** law not **to change time" said Hermione.

"So," asked Louis. "They won't know until at least '99, I think that's when Kingsley becomes Minister at least…"

"That's nothing," Sirius said, looking pale. "My little brother, Reg, he went against Voldemort –shudder– and got that Horcrux? And he died 'cause of it. He drank poison making him think of me… I should o' helped him. I– "

"But you couldn't. Kreature fought with all the other house elves at Hogwarts; for Regulus and Harry. Why don't you just do the same, for your brother? And don't fight Bellatrix near arches. It'll hurt others inside," said Lucy.

"Huh?" he asked, curiously.

"Basically," Hugo started, rolling his eyes, amused. "Don't fight Bella near the veil of death, 'cause you're gonna die if you do"

"Ah." He replied to that.

"Kingsley is minister in 1999?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, and because if you tell anyone this it won't help anyone at all, he's the only one who's going to really know we broke the law isn't he? Well, and other Aurors here…" Louis answered.

"Veil of death?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry as long as you don't go to a room full of dusty white crystal balls, it'll be fine." Al said, amused. Looking grimmer her continued, "Even if you see it in you dreams… so learn Occlumency, now and in December drop the shields just in case… anyway, it'll be fine."

"Hmm" said Mrs Weasley, watching all three sets of twins yawn. "Perhaps you'd better go to bed now."

"You'll be fine if we conjure beds into the already tidy rooms and a couple more into Reg's? Just for now… oh and Harry, I believe the explained all that I would have been able to anyway."

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "we'll talk about what you've told us."

"Night" everyone called out.


	8. The next day

**AN: **Anything recognizable is JKRowling's.

Chapter 7 

The Next Day

Ron and Harry woke in the room they were in. They looked at each other, then to the floor. Two smaller beds were there. The occupants fast asleep, three boys, two with the messy potter hair, the third a red head.

"Guess it wasn't a dream then, huh mate?" asked Ron.

"Doesn't look it," replied Harry.

"Well, we'd better wake 'em for breakfast…" said Ron, "as soon as we're ready."

The two got dressed and woke the other three up. "Come on, Breakfast!" Ron said.

"Don wanna…" moaned James.

Ron frowned and then he smirked. "So you want to miss the train to Hogwarts?"

"I'm up, I'm up," he exclaimed. Al laughed. "Wha… oh" James smiled sheepishly. 

They all headed downstairs where breakfast was waiting. They all ate waiting for the rest to come down. By the time the last people came down –Fred I, II, George and Hugo– it was nine o'clock. Dumbledore came over with Kingsley, Snape, McGonagall and Moody. Remus and Tonks had stayed the night, talking to Sirius.

When Snape came through he blinked. He'd left before the Future kids arrived, so had no idea what he was bought here for. He was back to himself in seconds.

"Ahh," said Dumbledore. "I see you've met our guests, Severus, they're the reason I brought you here. I wondered if you could get them back home."

"Do you really think that'll work? It was a time turner that got us here," said Lily.

"Maybe we can get help from our parents too? I mean our mirrors are from the future… so is your mobile 'Toire…" Said Al.

"Do you want…" "…Us to try?" asked Roxy and Fred.

"Go ahead," Dumbledore smiled


	9. The Phone Call

**AN: **Anything recognizable is JKRowling's.

Chapter 8

The Phone Call

"Wait," said Snape, frowning. "Why am, or was, I meant to send them home? Can't they –you- leave the way you got here? And what does a time turner have anything to do with it?"

"Well…" Started James.

"It's _technically_ all his fault," Lily said pointing at James.

"What!" he exclaimed. "My fault!"

"Well if you hadn't of leant on the wall, we wouldn't of fallen an then called you down to explore," Lily huffed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, like I was saying, it's James fault, as you just heard. We explored, found a time turner and it broke, we came back in time and now were here and need to get back home." She gave a big grin. Snape blinked.

"Well," Dumbledore said. "Shall we try the mirrors and the… '_Mobile'?_"

"Right, mirrors first. Scor, try yours, considering we left the floor open, maybe all the adul-" Al got cut off by music. "Or… we could answer Toire's mobile," he gulped.

"Speaker?" Teddy asked.

Toire nodded. "Hello? Toire and all the others here?"

"Victoire!" exclaimed a very well known voice. "All the others are there? Where is there, and who's with you? You're all alright, right 'cause all your parents are probably going to kill me!"

* * *

**AN**: Sorry about the long wait. I lost my password which is a very bad excuse, but true. I also didn't realise how popular this story is and considering I could just 're-favourite' things didn't bother. I'm back with this story though. You're all going to have to give me advise on where to take this. I knew where I was going a year ago, but now… I will listen-read- all advise, can't say I'll take it all, or any of it on board. Depends where this heads… 


End file.
